An Unsure Hart
by Ninja Misao
Summary: (Based around Blue and Broken Harted)Jennifer begins to doubt the relationship she has with husband.
Hart to Hart

An Unsure Hart

* * *

A crescent moon glisten in the night sky as the warm summer breeze danced along the skin of Jennifer hart. Sitting in the backyard Jennifer glanced over the ton of envelopes and boxes spread across the table. She had opened a few only to be welcomed by pictures of her husband with another woman. The pictures varied from simple parties to more intimate ones.

At first Jennifer didn't pay attention to the photos until they began increasing day by day. Some would arrive with a dozen of roses while others came with an expensive bottle of wine. To make matters worse when she finally got around to looking at the photos Jonathan was wearing his wedding ring. The more pictures she laid eyes on the more she felt a rising doubt of her husband.

Lost in the photos on the table she didn't hear Max join her on the patio. The butler glanced over the pictures before picking one up to get a better look at it. He glanced over at Mrs. H to see the dark circles under her eyes along with her disheveled hair and a slight discoloration of her white nightgown. He shook his head when he saw her take a drink from one of the wine bottles.

it's been over a couple of days since the pictures kept flooding their mailbox; he thought it was strange that most of them were addressed to Mrs. H. At first she didn't seem to pay attention to the photos, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she would laid eyes on them; and now…Max is left to pick up after a tipsy Jennifer Hart.

Max's ears picked up the sound of the front door along with the light barks of Freeway. A smile formed across his face when his eyes laid on the solution that just walked through the door.

Jonathan Hart smiled as he set his suitcase down on the end table by the door. He then bent down and scratched his pup behind the ears.

"Hey Freeway." Jonathan said happily.

The pup barked happily wagging his tail as he followed Jonathan through the house. He entered the living room expecting to see his wife on the couch waiting for him and Max behind the bar mixing her another drink. Instead he found the room with the bar empty and the couch still neat and untouched. Jonathan scratched his head and looked down at Freeway.

"Do you know where everyone is?" Jonathan asked the pup.

Freeway lifted his head up and sniffed the air he then let out a small bark and led the way. Jonathan shrugged as he followed right behind the little Lowchen. As the two of them entered the kitchen Jonathan stopped when he felt something under his foot. He glanced down with an raised eyebrow as he picked up the photo. Looking it over a light sigh escaped his lips when he noticed the woman in the picture beside him.

"Teresa Day." He mumbled.

Jonathan looked back up to see Max walking in from the patio, he shut the door behind him and looked to Jonathan with a pair of concerned eyes. Jonathan leaned to the side looking behind Max to see his wife out on the patio sitting at the table which was covered in pictures. He even eyed the bottle in jennifer's hand then looked back to Max who could only nod.

"Max…what…"Jonathan tried to say.

"Well Mr. H to put it bluntly we've been receiving these pictures on the mail for some time now. At first Mrs. H blew them off but I think they're starting to get to her." Max finished.

A long sigh escaped Jonathan's lips, if he hadn't been so busy perhaps he could of caught this sooner but he was here now and it was time to put an end to this.

Max stepped aside letting Mr. H step out on to the patio the butler smiled as he slid the door shut behind him and walked into the next room with Freeway.

"They need some time alone." Max said to the little pup.

Jennifer's head swayed back and forth, as she went to take another drink from her wine bottle she felt some resistance. She whipped her head around to see her husband standing there with his hand on the bottle. Narrowing her eyes Jennifer tried to pull the bottle up to her lips only to have her husband succeed in taking it from her and placing it on the ground.

Jennifer turned away from Jonathan with a huff but he merely laid his hands gently over hers. This caused her eyes to dart back and forth until she finally gave up and looked into her husband's baby blue eyes. The two of them remained like this for a few moments before Jennifer closed her eyes sighing loudly.

"Jonathan…I…I don't know why I'm acting like this." Jennifer confessed.

Jonathan remained quiet as he simply helped his wife to her feet and pulled her into a much needed hug. Jennifer laid her head on his shoulder. He continued to remained silent as he gently rocked her back and forth while his wife snuggled closer. After a few long moments Jennifer pulled away and looked back into her husband's eyes.

"Whoever sent these were trying to pull us apart." Jonathan said calmly.

"I almost let them win." Jennifer said regrettably .

"No, as long as we are together no one can ever break us apart." Jonathan said proudly.

Jennifer laid a kiss on her husband's lips as he lifted her up into his arms. She giggled a bit as she laid her head happily on his chest. She closed her eyes as Jonathan walked to the door. Max was there with a smile on his face as he slid the door open. Jonathan step in and looked to Max.

"Can you father the picture up and take them to Lou to get them analysis I'll meet up with you both later." Jonathan said.

"No problem Mr. H." Max replied.

Max walked back out on to the patio and began gathering up the pictures. He looked back and watched Mr. H who disappear from view. He nodded to himself as he continued gathering up the pictures. He couldn't be happier Mrs. H's unsure heart was cured by the one she needed most.

 _"Those two are indeed the strongest people I know."_


End file.
